


What You Do to Him Shall Be Done Unto You

by joyfulJackalope, naramis_aeropistols



Category: Homestuck
Genre: (i'm singlehandedly going to make this a thing fuckin watch me), Dark!Jake English, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Earth C (Homestuck), Extremely Underage, Father/Son Incest, Gunplay, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Incest, Longform RP Formatting, M/M, Papa Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge Sex, Snuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25859725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyfulJackalope/pseuds/joyfulJackalope, https://archiveofourown.org/users/naramis_aeropistols/pseuds/naramis_aeropistols
Summary: Tavros makes a tearful confession to his father that Uncle Gamzee has been badtouching him. Jake is furious, and he goes to do everything to Gamzee that he'd done to his son.It doesn't help that Jake himself has been having some less-than-paternal feelings towards Tavvy.
Relationships: Jake English/Gamzee Makara, Jake English/Tavros Crocker
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> jake/tavvy will be in chapter 2, it's consensual but tavvy's 11 y/o so uh yeah
> 
> @joyfulJackalope as Jake and @ragetimaeus as Gamzee and Tavvy

Jake's lying in bed, just about to drift off for the night, when a familiar halting knock comes at his bedroom door. He frowns, sitting up and putting his glasses back on. It's not like Tavros to come to him at this hour, and his stomach clenches with a father's intuition: something's wrong.

He vaults out of bed, opening the door - he nearly yanks it open out of desperation, but manages to rein himself in, because he knows such a fast motion would startle Tavros - and sees his son standing in the doorway, hair rumpled and looking so small. He's plucking at his pyjama bottoms, staring at the floor, and when he looks up there's tears brimming in his eyes.

"Tavros," says Jake, gently taking his hand and pulling him inside, closing the door. "What's happened, pet?"

"D-D-Don't..." The poor lad is stuttering even worse than usual, and a sob spills from between his lips. "D-Don't be m-m-mad -"

"Of course not," says Jake immediately, and he knows it's true. There's nothing Tavros could have done, especially not something that's made him this upset, that would make him angry. "I promise, Tavvy. Tell me what's wrong."

"H-H-He said it was m-my fault - f-for being s-so t-tempting..."

Jake sees red. He knows what's happened.

"U-Uncle G-Gamzee - h-he - t-touched me - in the p-private place y-you said n-no one but me should t-touch - h-he..." Tavros dissolves into tears, and Jake pulls him in for a hug, nearly crushing him before he forces his arms to relax.

"It's not your fault, darling," says Jake roughly. "It's not your fault at all, alright? Now, you stay here, and lock the door. I'm just going to take care of Gamzee, okay? He's never going to hurt you again." He reaches into his bedside table and pulls out his pistol. It's been a while since he's used it, but the familiar weight in his hand is comforting. Almost like an old lover.

"Lock the door," Jake repeats, and steps out the room.

The bard had no idea where he was going, tripping over things inside of the Crocker/English house, along with his own pants. Gamzee Makara usually did more shit at night, he was used to the dark of Alternia and paradox space.

He was still somewhat sticky from earlier endeavors, the purpleblood staring off in the distance. That Tavros was kind of like his Tavros, they both had cried a lot, but this new Tavros was more fun to play with since he could actually react thanks to his use of his legs. Cute kid, looked just like his mom too, and Tavros' mother Jane had the sweetest rack. Enough thinking about tits Gamzee, keep walking through the house.

Sitting in one of the many rooms that usually went unused, the clown troll had set up something similar to his old room. Empty Faygo bottles littered the floor along with horns and pie tins. Oh yeah, he was back on sopor, having figured out how to alchemize it by accident. He ate a bit, laying down on a pile of horns.

Gamzee had no idea what was coming to him as he drifted off into a drug induced haze.

Jake nearly rips off the hinges of Gamzee's door when he enters.

The stupid fucking clown is drifting in and out of consciousness, clearly stoned out of his mind, and Jake snarls as he marches up to him, backhanding him with as much force as he could muster. "Get. Up." When Gamzee barely reacts, Jake grabs him by his shirt - stained with dark-purple fluids, after he'd violated his _son_ \- and slams him up against the wall, shoving the gun against his temple and disengaging the safety with a deceptively quiet click.

"You're going to sober up," says Jake, voice low. "I want you to feel _everything_ I do to you, you worthless piece of _garbage_." He lets go, and Gamzee slumps to the floor. Despite himself, Jake feels himself harden as he thinks about what he's going to do to him, about how he's going to make him pay.

"Are you awake yet?" he growls, gun pushing harder into his skin.

He doesn't expect the barging into his room, nor the backhand to his face and getting slammed into the wall. Laying on the floor, Gamzee raises his head, his horizontal pupils blow wide with what could either be fear or drugs. More fear than the drugs, his scleras becoming more orange-red than the normal golden yellow they were.

The gun to his skin is like ice, and Gamzee finally gets the chance to talk.

"What in the motherfuck did you barge in for bro? I was in the middle of a nap." If this was about Tavros, he wasn't sure why it was such a big deal. Relationships like that were normal on Alternia, especially since someone like him would live longer than most of the trolls who lived on land.

"Why in the _motherfuck_ ," mocks Jake, "did you molest my son? And don't you dare give me that Alternia bullshit, Karkat manages perfectly well to be a decent person. Has fucking my wife for so long made you spout the same bullshit as the xenophobes as well?" As soon as the last sentence is out of his mouth, Jake realises he's been nursing a hatred over Gamzee since long before the Tavros incident, since the day he'd stumbled dopily into their lives. Because Jake doesn't love Jane; hell, he hasn't even liked her for a long fucking time, but she was still his wife. And Gamzee was still enroaching on his property.

_Property? Jake, you madman, what has gotten into you?_

He pushes thoughts of Jane aside for the timebeing, focusing entirely on the pathetic specimen currently blinking up at him. "I'm going to make you pay, Makara." His voice is almost sing-song.

Eyes narrowing, Gamzee gets up. He's got that weird rage aura feeling about him, pointing at Jake with a clawed finger.

"You can't do anything to me hope boy. I ain't done nothing to you, so you have no right to 'make me pay' for anything." He just wants to go back to his drugs and horn pile. "Plus, brother, it's not my fault my thinkpan be all messed up and thinking Tavros is my Tavros. I be forgetting my Tavros is dead."

His voice alternated between whispery and overly loud, the purpleblood obviously sobering up considerable. That tiny amount of sopor wasn't going to have covered as long as a whole pie.

Jake almost laughs aloud at the sheer irony of it all. He's about to do the worst thing he's ever done in his life, and this clown is too fucking stupid to even know why. "You haven't done anything to me?" repeats Jake, voice rising an octave, and aye, there's the fucking rub - he's taken years of abuse, and would probably continue to take years more. He doesn't have enough of a high opinion of himself to dare to react. But when someone touches his _son_ -

But then, Jane had been emotionally abusing Tavros since the day he was born. It had become such a part of his life, the woven into the very thread of his life, that he'd hardly recognised it. He does now. Once he's finished with Gamzee, he's going to make sure no one, no one ever hurts Tavvy again, in any way. That includes his dear darling wife.

There he goes again, thinking about Jane. _Focus on the clown, English._ "Oh, your thinkpan certainly is going to be messed up soon." But not yet.

Because Jake English has shit to do.

Clowns to _destroy._

He rips off the remains of Gamzee's clothing, and although Gamzee's visibly sobering up, he's still too groggy to fight him off. Not that he could even if he tried; Jake has at least one hundred pounds on him, and Gamzee's muscles have practically atrophied from lack of use. Not like Jake's.

Everything happens fast to Gamzee, one second he's clothed and the next he's naked, his grey skin pebbling into goosebumps. His bulge was sheathed for now, but his crotch was still purple and sticky. The bard didn't think of showering. In fact, he couldn't remember when he had last used an ablution block, that's how often he showered.

"Get offa me. Look, you ruined my clothes and those were comfy as fuck." Gamzee looked smaller now, much smaller without his baggy clothes on. "What's got your rage on, I thought you were supposed to be the hope boy. I didn't hurt Tavvy that bad did I? It's not like I did him in like my Tav."

He's rubbing his face, smearing his grease paint all over his hands. Gamzee's pupils were pinpricking now, the troll unsure of what to focus on.

Naked, Gamzee looks so small, so breakable, and lust surges inside Jake. "He's a child," says Jake. "A _child."_ It's clear Gamzee hasn't bathed in ages - god only knows why Jane doesn't make him shower, how she can stand fucking someone so disgusting, but maybe it's part of their kismesisstude - and Jake's revolted, but he's not going to let an incidental thing like that get in the way of his vengeance.

"Yeah, I might be the hope boy," sneers Jake, "but did it never cross your dumb fucking _thinkpan_ to ask why Caliborn respected me enough to name himself after me? What kind of a person I'd have to be to command his respect?" Jake shoves Gamzee down, straddling his hips. It's been a while since he'd fucked a troll - well, since he'd fucked anyone - and he's surprised to find that he's missed it. There's something very particular about the way a troll's nook sucks in his fat cock, and he shivers when he sees Gamzee's, smeared with indigo slick.

He shoves the gun between Gamzee's lips and takes his cock from his pants, giving it a few leisurely strokes.

He's going to enjoy this.

"You keep the Lord of Tim- _grrk_ " Gamzee's sentence is cut off by the metal being shoved into his mouth, light purple saliva escaping the corners of his painted lips. This wasn't what he was expecting, having his hips almost crushed by Jake. He was heavy as hell, the troll unable to roll and get him off. Maybe if he was 6 in sweeps again, but he wasn't 6 anymore, Gamzee was 12 and not as large as he should be.

The troll looked Jake in the eye, looking up at him in confusion. Was this a new type of kismesisstude? He didn't even hate Jake, he thought he was an okay guy. Gamzee hated Jane, not Jake. And he was flushed for their kid, which apparently was wrong. Now he was going to end up hate fucked. Humans were weird.

Jake's eyes burn into Gamzee's, and he has to admit, they're pretty. Horizontal pupils lend him an air of strangeness, _uncanniness_ that Jake enjoys, and indigo always has been one of his favourite colours. His gaze slides upwards, landing on where Gamzee's gazelle-like horns rise tall and proud. A good size, Jake thinks. Perfect to hold onto as he fucks this worthless clown into the floor.

Jake's well-endowed. He's not being egotistical, it's just an objective fact. He would bet Gamzee hasn't has anything in his nook for a while, so he'll hurt him when he first pushes inside. After that first burn subsides, he'll have to think of other ways to hurt him. Luckily, he has no shortage of ideas.

He sheathes himself inside Gamzee in one vicious, hard motion, gun shoving to the very back of his throat.

Gamzee _gags_ on the gun, the purpleblood weakly trying to tug it out of his mouth. The shove into his nook hurts, he hasn't had anything in there in ages, but it's aided by his leftover slurry. His bulge is peeking out slightly, the purple head of it looking more like an oversized clit than a dick.

There's nothing he can use as a weapon either, Gamzee's miracle modus nearly useless in this situation. It would take literally a miracle for it to open, since he can't reach into it right now. He just needs a club, he can hit Jake with it and then beat him for doing this to him.

Jake groans in pleasure as Gamzee's nook hugs his cock, and he glances down at Gamzee's still mostly-sheathed cock with desire. He's tempted to rub it, to coax it out like with countless other trolls before his marriage to Jane, but he doesn't want to give Gamzee one iota of pleasure. Instead, he takes the head between his thumb and forefinger, and pinches, _hard_ , as he continues to fuck into him. He's not going to last with such tight heat around him, but that doesn't matter. He grabs onto Gamzee's horns to help him gain purchase, hoping he was holding hard enough to hurt.

The pinch on the head of his bulge has Gamzee biting on Jake's gun, his hips pushing down into the dirty Faygo stained floor. Then the hands on his horns make him moan in pain, the twin spirals sensitive to the touch. This was nothing like when Jane pegged him with a mimic of a fuschia's bulge, this was so, so different.

"Hnfr ehfen." Talking with a gun in your mouth isn't easy, the troll drooling more purple. The heat in his cool nook was something he wasn't used to, Tavros (his Tavros not Jake's) couldn't get it up, and Equius had been cold like he was up until he ran out of air.

God, when Gamzee's in pain his nook clenches around Jake's cock like a vice, and he lets out a shuddering breath. He can feel his climax building, so he pulls out of Gamzee's nook and grabs him by his overgrown hair, pulling his head down and shoving into his throat as he cums. He's always had a high volume of seed to match his girth, and Gamzee chokes and gags around him, eyes watering so beautifully.

"How does it feel?" gasps out Jake as the last drops of his release slide down Gamzee's throat. "How does it feel knowing that being my cumdump is the last fucking thing you're ever going to do in your pathetic life?" He grabs the gun as he pulls out of Gamzee's mouth, holding it against his temple.

"You won't know if I die from this. I got to god tier just like you did." His voice is raspy as hell from the gun and the cock getting shoved down his throat. "The clock's gotta decide that and I think the clock is going to see this as neither heroic or just." Gamzee wipes his mouth, smearing the paint more. It was almost all off anyways, the troll having never been barefaced around anyone.

"And what's Jane gonna say if you kill me? You gonna make her look bad for her campaign."

Jake laughs harshly. "Oh, this is going to be just, Makara. And why would you think I give a devilfucking _dickens_ about Jane's campaign?" He smiles, and the expression is almost manic. "In fact, I need to have a word with her as well, after this." He trails the gun down Gamzee's cheek, tender as a lover's caress, before placing the gun in his mouth.

"Tick, tock," lilts Jake. "Let's see where the pendulum falls."

He pulls the trigger.

Gamzee slumps, the gunshot ringing through the house. Tavros curls tighter into himself on his dad's bed.

_Tick._

The hand on the clock leans over to heroic, the rage aspect symbol on it.

_Tock._

The hand slowly leans over to just, stopping and ringing out one somber note. Gamzee Makara, Bard of Rage, had died a just death at the hand of Jake English, Page of Hope.

Purple bled onto the floor, adding to the mess already there. The already cold body grew seemingly colder, the grey skin getting paler as the blood left the body.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW for father/son incest, underage

Jake looks down at Gamzee's lifeless body, a smirk tugging at his lips. "Checkmate," he says, and kicks his body, hard, causing more purple blood to leak from the body.

It's strange, the blood. It gives everything a surreal quality, as though he's walked into a Jackson Pollock painting rather than a murder. His brain has never quite managed to parse trolls' strangely coloured blood as blood.

He picks up the cleanest-looking shirt from the floor, which is still fucking disgusting, and wipes off his gun. There's a bathroom down the hall, and he slips into it, stripping off his blood-stained clothes and taking a quick shower before stepping into the fluffy white guest robe that hung on the back of the door. Although he wasn't afraid for Tavros to know what he'd done, he knew blood would make him afraid, and that was the last thing he wanted.

He goes back to his bedroom, knocking gently. "Tavvy? It's me."

Tavros slid out of the bed when he heard his dad, unlocking the door and peeking out. His eyes were puffy and red from crying, his usually well tamed hair everywhere.

"Did you..." He can't finish his question. Of course his dad had killed Uncle Gamzee, he heard the gunshot. "I don't want to know the answer actually. I just want to go to bed."

"Of course, love. Do you want to stay with me tonight?" Jake reaches out a hand, tucking a lock of hair behind Tavros' ear. To his dismay, Jake finds himself thinking that Tavros looks very, very cute when his hair is all dishevelled like that, and he bites the inside of his cheek. What the fuck was happening to him? _I'm not going to be like Gamzee, I'm not! I'm **not** a hypocrite!_

"Yeah. I wanna stay in here." Tavros takes his dad's hand and tugs him to the bed, like a toddler would. But Tavvy wasn't a toddler, he was almost 12, he shouldn't be acting like a baby. "My room is um...all purple. Mother won't like that I guess."

Climbing into the bed, Tavros buried himself in the covers again. It was warm and smelled like his dad, which was more comforting than Uncle Gamzee's smell of sickly sweet and sour.

Another wave of anger goes through Jake at the reminder of what Gamzee did to his son, but he takes a deep, steadying breath. It's okay, he's gone, he's never going to harm his little Tavvy again.

Jake hops into bed, curling around Tavros' small frame, clutching him to his chest as though he never wants to let him go.

 _I think your mother isn't going to like a lot of what happened tonight,_ Jake thinks, but doesn't want Tavros to dwell on such matters right now. They can deal with the fallout in the morning, but not now. Not tonight.

He cuddles up against his dad, Tavros holding onto him for dear life. Eventually he looked up, squinting in the dark.

"Do you think she's gonna kick us out now? What if she thinks I'm lying and you killed Uncle Gamzee because I lied?"

And fuck, Jake's heart _aches_. "No, love. Don't worry about your mother, everything's going to be fine. I've got you." He kisses the top of Tavros' head, feeling him snuggle harder against him.

Oh. Oh _no._ He can feel heat curl in his belly and shoot down to his groin.

Tavros looks down again, letting a few minutes pass before he spoke up again. He had so many questions running through his head and he felt the need to ask them all one at a time before he would be able to sleep.

"Do you think Uncle John would let us stay with him?"

"Of course," soothes Jake. "John's always liked you. Don't you remember when he tried to take you away from Jane?" His stomach clenches in shame as Jake thinks about it. He should have been on John's side, shouldn't have cowered in the corner and allow Jane to ride roughshod over them like she has their entire life.

"I wanted to go with him too. I like Mother but she's turning out to be like her grandma." He sniffed, rubbing his nose on his pajama sleeve.

"Kids aren't suppose to hurt this bad right? Harry Anderson...heck even Vriska don't have as many problems as me." Fresh tears are threatening to spill over onto Tavros's cheeks, so he buries his head back into his dad's chest.

Now Jake can feel tears pricking at his own eyes, and he feels guilty, so fucking guilty. He should have got Tavros out of this gothic nightmare of a house years ago, should have protected him from harm, but instead he just let people who should have loved him hurt him. "No. And I promise, Tavros, you're not going to hurt anymore. I'm not going to let anything happen to you ever again."

He looks up again, bringing one of his hands up and holding his pinky out.

"Pinky promise? And um, could we ask Uncle John tomorrow about it?"

Maybe him and Harry Anderson could share a room if they went to stay with Uncle John. Tavros hated sleeping alone, as much as he was used to it.

Jake links his pinky with Tavros'. "Of course, darling." He strokes Tavros' back, and then Tavvy shifts forward, thigh brushing against Jake's shamefully half-turgid cock, and he makes a sharp intake of breath, a cold cascade of panic going down his spine. _No, no, he's going to hate me, oh God –_

Tavros doesn't know how to feel when he accidentally brushes his thigh against his dad's- He doesn't want to think about it.

"Dad. You're not like-" He breathes in. "You're not as bad as Uncle Gamzee right? He'd touch me even if I said no, but you wouldn't do that right?"

"No," says Jake fervently. "No, Tavros, I'd never touch you, I'm sorry - I don't - I'm -" He swallows. "I'm so sorry, Tavvy, I... I'd completely understand if you want to leave. I wouldn't blame you, I -" Jake realises he's crying, and tries to swallow his sobs. The last thing he wants to do is upset Tavvy. _God, I'm disgusting, I'm fucking **disgusting-**_

His dad crying was something that made Tavros hurt on the inside, the small child trying to shoosh and pap him like he'd seen some of the trolls do to each other when they cried.

"Sh-shoosh. Don't cry Daddy come on. Shoosh. I don't wanna leave you. You're not bad cause you haven't done anything. Not like Uncle Gamzee."

"I'm not crying, it's just - I'm coming down with a cold -" The excuse is weak even to Jake's ears, and he curses inwardly. "I'd never hurt you, I promise." Tavvy's still curled up against him, the warmth of his body radiating towards him, cocooning him.

"You have a cold my arse." Tavros never cussed in his life, but saying that made him sound serious for once. "You're my dad and it's okay if you cry because I cry a lot too and I don't care what happens to both of us I just wanna be happy with my dad and gosh darn it I'm gonna be happy with my dad."

He took a deep breath after talking as fast as he just did. "If it um, makes you feel better...You can um, do what he did, but you um...gotta listen when I say stuff. Like if I don't like it."

He feels warmth blossom through his chest at Tavros' words, only to be doused by a cold shock of horror at what he said next. "N-no," whispers Jake. "I can't, I can't make you do that. I can't do that to you, I _can't_ -"

"It's not making me if I like it. Making me was what Gamzee did, this is me asking." Tavros wiggles his way out of his dad's arms to sit up carefully. "Asking is different. It's like when I ask for a cookie instead of just taking the cookie."

He wipes his nose again. "Plus I think...I like boys anyways. But I don't think it's supposed to hurt that bad."

"I-I-I..." Jake's starting to sound like his son. "Tavvy, I'm your father, I can't - it's wrong - and you're so fucking young -" He bites his tongue nervously; he's never sworn in front of Tavros before, but since the kid was currently trying to get him to fuck him, perhaps Jake could be allowed a few curse words. "And no... no, it's not supposed to hurt."

"Yeah and technically Jane is like.. your ecto goo sister. And John is your dad but also your grandson? The whole family tree is all messed up. I read about it." Tavros was smart for his age, thanks to Jane. One of the only good things she did.

"Plus the trolls do it and don't care about the fact they're related, and the trolls are what made your universe so aren't they..way smarter than us?"

"She's not quite - I mean, we're related, but not that related -" Jake's really starting to run out of arguments now, especially when he sees Tavros staring at him with those wide, gorgeous eyes and his rosy lips parted expectantly. He swallows heavily. "OK, I'll... I mean, if only to show you that it doesn't have to hurt. But the moment you're uncomfortable with something, you have to tell me, okay?"

"Okay." He gets back into position to cuddle his dad, this time with his back to his dad's chest.

"You're comfy you know." Jake had more give than Gamzee did, Tavros hated how the troll was so bony. "Just um, tell me where you're gonna touch first and I'll say yes or no."

"Of course." Jake strokes his hair again, then hesitantly brings his hand downwards, fingers hovering over Tavros' nipple. It's rosy-brown and pert, and all Jake wants to do is suck on it and hear Tavros' soft noises as he pleasures him. "Here?" asks Jake, voice barely more than a whisper.

Tavros nods gently. "That spots okay. You can touch there."

Thankfully Gamzee never bit his chest, it was usually his thighs or his buttcheeks, where no one had a chance of seeing it. His dad was being gentle too, so nothing would be so bad right now, even if he was a lot bigger than himself.

The tip of Jake's finger circles Tavros' areola, and his skin is almost impossibly soft. He watches as Tavros' nipple pebbles, and gently rubs the pad of his finger over the hard little nub in soft, circular notions. He glances down, and notices angry red bruises over Tavros' thighs. "How about here?" he asks, other hand pointing towards his plush thighs. "Papa can kiss them better."

The hand on his chest feels nice, Tavros' breathing picking up a little bit. When asked about his thighs, his chews his lip. His sleep shorts were short enough that he forgot his dad could see them.

"You can kiss them better, just be gentle with them. His teeth hurt a lot." Rolling so he was on his back, he waited before slightly opening his legs so Jake could kiss his bites better.

Jake's breath shivers as he bends his head, lips trailing ever so gently across Tavros' deep olive skin. He kisses each bite gently, lips like a caress, feeling Tavros' skin goosepimple beneath him. He darts out his tongue, touching it experimentally to his thigh, and Jake's about to run a finger down his vertebrae before he remembers. "Can I touch your back, darling?"

"Yeah. You were rubbing my back earlier and that felt nice." The tongue on his thigh makes him shiver gently. At least it was warm wet and not cold wet. Tavros was feeling warm all over, especially in his face and crotch.

"Also um, I don't want to do anything with my butt for a while." He didn't like when Vriska or Harry pointed out he walked funny sometimes. It wasn't his fault.

The feeling of Tavros shivering beneath him was more delicious than Jake would have ever dreamt, even in his wildest fantasies, and he has to take a moment to compose himself. He trails his finger down Tavros' spine, before tracing patterns just beneath his shoulder blade. His own back was always hypersensitive to that sort of thing; Jake is hoping it runs in the family.

"Of course," says Jake. "I won't touch you there." He vaguely regrets letting Gamzee off so lightly. Maybe he could commandeer a starship and find some of his splinters, shoving a lance up his nook, or a hot poker up his waste chute. He shakes his head slightly. Don't think about him now.

The hand tracing patterns on his back tickled, Tavros letting out a small giggle.

"Papa that tickles you know." No one's ever really tickled him either, but it felt nice and safe and since his father was the one doing it it made it extra nice.

"Is it good?" asks Jake, but he knows the answer; Tavros' giggles are light and pure, something that he's seldom heard. In fact, he can't remember the last time Tavros' has laughed genuinely. Had he ever?

He kisses Tavros' thighs again as he trails his fingers over his back, a motion somewhere inbetween a caress and a tickle, and Tavros squirms slightly under him.

"It's good Papa." The kisses on his thighs were making him feel better about earlier. His dad was a lot nicer than his mom when he got hurt, always taking care of him if Tavros didn't do it himself.

"Papa, can you hold me? And maybe just, rub my back like you're doing? I'm getting sleepy." He didn't want to fall asleep on his dad, it seemed a little rude.

"Of course." Jake gently tugs Tavros towards him, their chests pressing together, as he continues to rub his back. He feels something hard nudge against his thigh, and makes a sharp intake of breath.

"You know," says Jake carefully, and he can't believe he's about to say this, "you might sleep better if you take care of... um, that."

Tavros holds onto his dad, making a tiny noise when his crotch brushes his dad's wide thigh. Then his dad says he'll probably sleep better if he takes care of it, and he looks up.

"C-can I..do that again?" He looks up, waiting for an answer. "It feels nice."

"Yes," says Jake shakily, and he can feel his cock swell to full hardness, a bead of pre-cum gathering at the tip. "Or I could... I could touch you there. That will feel even better. But only if you want." He bites his lip. "I could even... kiss you there."

"I don't want to be kissed there. He did that too." He chews his lip. "You can touch there, but be really gentle Papa."

Tavvy gently humps his dad's leg while he's talking, his small cock leaving a tiny wet spot in his sleep shorts. He's only touched himself without his Uncle once, and he stopped cause it felt like he was going to pee. This was different though, his dad was being nice and giving him options on what Tavros wanted to do. Letting him make the choices.

When Jake feels moistness against his thigh, it's all he can do not to whine like a wanton fucking whore. This is the most turned on he's been in years, possibly ever, and it's his son, _this is his son_ -

"Okay," says Jake, and his hand slowly snakes down between their stomachs, wrapping around Tavros' little hard cock. He strokes him as gently as he can, as soft as possible while still providing the friction that Tavros' needs. "Is this okay, baby?"

It takes everything Tavvy has to not jizz his shorts right then and there, pushing his face into his dad's chest.

"P-Papa ohh _hnn_ -" He hiccups, pressing his hips into Jake's warm hand. His small moans and whimpers were about as cute as he was, tiny and high pitched and perfect. He never made noises like these.

Jake's never going to be able to hear Tavvy say the word Papa ever again without popping a boner, like some sort of Freudian Pavlovian response. Rose would have a field day with this, although it's not as though Jake's going to tell her.

Tavvy's little moans of undiluted pleasure are driving Jake wild, and he wraps a hand around his own cock, stroking himself desperately, and he suddenly realises he wants to paint Tavvy in his cum. To claim him. "C-Can I cum on you, darling?"

"Y-yeah, you can-" Tavros lets out a shuddering moan, his hips twitching as he rutted on his papa's leg and came in his shorts. Jake's penis was a lot bigger than his, and Tavvy wondered if he'd ever match his dad. He probably would, he already has a kind of nice butt according to Harry.

"Cum on me Papa."

Jake shudders, and sits up a little so he can aim. "I-I'll do it on your face, yeah baby? You can open your mouth if you like." His hand's a blur on his cock, jacking himself off with an unpolished, wild abandon, as though he's a kid again learning how to do it for the first time. He doesn't care that he isn't taking his time and lingering over his sensitive areas like he normally does; he just needs to come, he needs to cum on his pretty little Tavvy -

Jake lets out a loud cry as he climaxes, hot ropes of pearly-white cum striping over Tavvy's face. It looks so beautiful against his ebony hair, his dark tan skin.

Tavros opens his mouth in time for Jake to spill over his face, some of it getting into his mouth. It wasn't the sticky sweet stuff he was used to, no, his papa's seed was salty and thicker than the gel trolls made. And it's in his hair and on his face, not being fed to him on clawed fingers.

When both were done, Tavvy opened one of his eyes, looking up at his papa. "Can we take a bath before we go to bed? I don't like being sticky and I don't want her coming in tomorrow and seeing us like this. She'd probably never let you around me." It wouldn't make sense even if Jane did that, she let her clown do this to him and she turned a blind eye to it.

Jake scoffs before he can stop himself. "I'd like to see her try." He's never stood up to her before, but it's as though a switch has been flicked inside him - he's killed for this boy, he adores him with all his heart, and he's never going to be parted from him.

He hops off the bed, taking Tavvy's hand and leading him to the en suite. He runs the bath, gesturing towards the large collection of bubble bath and letting Tavvy pick what he wanted. The bath is an ostentatious claw-foot affair, and Tavvy's too small to get in comfortably, so Jake circles his arms around his waist and places him inside. It's been a while since Jake had allowed himself the simple pleasure of soaking in a bath, and he lets out a satisfied groan as all the tension in his muscles melt. He's hyperaware of Tavvy's body resting against his, curious, hesitant fingers trailing over his thighs.

Tavros picks an orange scented bubble bath, he's always liked the way orange smelled. Then he's in the tub in his papa's lap, the warm water around them both.

He wipes his face off with a washcloth first, Tavvy could do everything else later. The hands on his thighs were also nice, a soothing motion that didn't irritate his bites. He could also feel himself falling asleep, his head tipping forward occasionally before he'd sit up.

"'M so sleepy.."

Jake's arms cradle Tavvy's waist, propping him up. "Don't fall asleep yet, darling, we don't want you to drown." He gently manoeuvres Tavvy so his back is flush against his chest, and Jake reaches for the shampoo before lathering it in Tavvy's hair, getting out every trace of him and Gamzee. He's always found shampooing a lover's hair to be one of the most intimate things besides sex that you could do - and fuck, that's what his son is now, he's his lover - and he massages his scalp deeply.

The hands in his hair just want to make him sleep more, Tavros idly playing with the bubbles in the tub. He could feel his papa's dick on his butt, warm but not hard, but he was more focused on his back pressed to the strong chest. He could return the favor from earlier, so reaching into the water, Tavros gently started to jerk off Jake, his small hands not even covering half of it.

He was about to say something to his dad as his hair was rinsed, but something interrupted the both of them.

The door to the bathroom opened.

And in came Tavros' mother.

Jane is framed in the bathroom door, staring at them with unadulterated shock. Jake's first reaction is to push Tavros off him and climb out of the bath, but no - he doesn't want to scare him. Instead, his arms go around Tavvy's waist, and he hitches his breath as he feels Tavros on his cock.

"What," says Jane, shock leaching her voice of any other emotion, "the _hell_ is going on?"

"I'm having a bath with my son," says Jake, and he's proud that his voice doesn't tremble. "Is there something wrong with that?" There's no way Jane can interpret the scene as innocent, not when Tavvy's hard little cock is poking up through the bubbles, but damn if he isn't going to try his luck.

Tavros goes small when he mother walks in, grateful his papa holds onto him tightly. He tries to hide his erection by trying to get bubbles to cover it, but he can't bring himself to move. Thankfully, Jane stays in the doorway, her brow furrowing in anger by the minute.

"A bath. At four in the god damn morning." She sounds calm, a hint of anger just biting at her words. "You don't just, have a bath at four in the morning two hours after a gun goes off."

Tavvy's staring into the bubbles, trying to drown out his parents arguement. It was all his fault again, he should have just kept his mouth shut about Gamzee and this wouldn't be happening right now. And Jane's next question is one that makes Tavros feel even worse about this whole situtation.

"I don't know Jake, is a bath with your son wrong when he is almost 12 years old? And where is the stupid clown?"

Jake swallows at her mention of Gamzee, anxiety welling up inside him despite his previous resolution to stand up to her. _You did the right thing, Jake,_ he tells himself. Even _the clock agrees._ "The clown is dead," says Jake calmly. "He's been molesting our son, Jane, and I swear to God if I find out you knew about this I'll-" Shoot you as well, he wants to say, but Tavvy is already trembling in fear. "You'll be sorry."

Jane's lips part in anger. "You killed - you stupid little fool, do you have any idea what that will do to my campaign?" Well, Gamzee called it, thinks Jake. "You killed him for touching Tavros when you're in the bath with the boy on your lap? You fucking hypocrite."

Jake's mouth thins. "You didn't answer me, Janey. _Did you know_?"

Jane laughs harshly. "You think I'd let that filthy clown touch my son?"

"You let him touch you."

"That's different. We were whatever they call that area of their romance. Hate love or whatever it was. And I'm asking about _you_ Jake, so stop avoiding the question with more questions!" Her voice raises, getting slightly squeaky. "And I thought that whenever he mentioned Tavros, he meant his dead friend! You know, the one he suggested we name our son after? The useless cripple?"

Tavros looks up when Jane mentions the dead troll, wiping his nose on his hand. He didn't notice he had started crying again.

"Y-you shut up about Tavros Nitram. He wasn't useless- he helped fight Lord English! So you shut up about him cause if it wasn't for him you'd be dead and I wouldn't exist! None of this would exist!" He was yelling, and Tavvy never yelled, especially at his mother. But this was his namesake who was being insulted, and he wasn't going to stand for it. "Y-You're as bad as the Condy."

"Of course you'd defend him," sneers Jane. "You're just as pathetic as him. I should never have agreed to your name; it's created a self-fulfilling prophecy." Jane takes a few steps forward, before she's cut off by Jake's strident tones.

"Don't you dare talk to him like that!" Jake clenched his teeth together. "There must have been some part of you that suspected the clown was talking about _our_ Tavros," snaps Jake. "I know you're not that dense, you just didn't want to admit it - you just buried your fucking head under the sand -" He lets out a sharp exhale. "Tavvy's right. You've turned into your step-grandmother. God, what the fuck _happened_ to you?" Jake's never loved her, but maybe he could have if she'd stayed the same person she was when they were younger. If she'd stayed _Jane._

Tavros climbed out of the tub, grabbing one of the towels and wrapping himself in it, his tiny jaw set.

"If you take over the world then I'm gonna leave it and take all my friends and the trolls with me. Papa and all the other gods can come too, but not you, you don't deserve it."

He left the bathroom, running for his room to grab clean clothes and to start packing some of his things, shoving them into his bag and sylladex.

"What happened to me, Jake? What happened. To. _ME_? Take a look at yourself! You're grooming our son!" When Tavros left the room with the few words he said, Jane grew more furious. "Fine then! Out of my house both of you! I never, _ever,_ want to see either of you near me or I will declare it a threat on my life!"

_You're grooming our son._

Those were the only words that Jane could have said that made Jake feel like he'd been punched in the gut. He gets out of the tub, following his son into the bedroom. "Good!" Jake yells at her. "I don't want to live under the same roof as you for one second longer!" He towels himself off, getting dressed so quickly he puts his shirt on inside-out. "Come on, love. Let's go."

And then Jake realises something with horror. If John knew what he'd done, he'd never let them under his roof either.

Fuck it. He wasn't going to tell him, Tavvy wasn't going to tell, and if Jane tried to expose them John would never believe her. "It's going to be okay," Jake says, for his own benefit as much as Tavvy's.

Tavros just sniffles and shoves things into his bag willy nilly, leaving a few things behind. All the things his mother gave him got tossed to the center of his room into the purple stains and puddles.

When Jake says it's going to be okay, Tavros let's out a tiny sob. He knew it really wasn't going to be okay, they just got kicked out of their house because his mother was a tyrant, his father loved him in a not so fatherly way, and his uncle had been murdered. All in one night.

"..I'm packed. Are we going to Uncle John's?"

"Yeah, we are. Come on, darling." He takes Tavvy's hand and walks out the room, trying to be quick but trying not to drag Tavvy along at the same time. He knows Jane would be expecting them to take one of her CrockerCorp vehicles, but Jake's had a secret appearifier hidden in the bowels of the house for years, working up the courage to use it. It's set to self-destruct as soon as they've used it, so it's impossible to trace. He leads Tavvy to the secret room, hidden behind trick walls and locked doors, and keys in the coordinates to John's house, his other hand still entwined with Tavvy's in a way more suited to lovers than a father and son.

Tavros keeps up with his father, dragging his bag behind him. He's never been this far into the house, but then there's an appearifier, they're on it, holding hands, then there's a noise and they're at Uncle John's, standing on his doorstep. No one was awake yet, the house was dark from what Tavvy could see, but at least they were fine and okay.

"I think everyone's sleeping Papa." He chewed his lip, before ringing the doorbell. Might as well wake someone up, he wanted to go inside and sleep after the night he's had.

There's a tense few moments in which Jake thinks the door isn't going to open, or that one of Jane's ships is suddenly going to come sweeping overhead, and his hand tightens slightly on Tavvy's. Finally, a blearily-looking John opens the door, and oh my _god -_

"Why are you wearing a nightcap?" Jake blurts out. "You look like an elf."

John rubs his eyes. "Why are you on my doorstep at the middle of the night?" His expression softens as he looks at Tavvy. "Finally got away from Jane, huh? Come on in. Let's get you to bed, it's late."

Walking into John's house, Tavros followed his uncle to a guest room where he set his bag down and climbed into bed. He'd probably end up in his dad's bed later, plagued by a nightmare or simply because he couldn't sleep.

A few hours into the actual day, Tavros does slip into his papa's bed, cuddling behind him. Jake was warm and familiar in the house he wasn't used to.

"Sorry, I can't sleep."

Jake murmurs wordlessly as he drifts out of sleep, feeling Tavros' small body - too small, the kid's all skin and bones, has Jane been restricting food as a punishment - against his. Jake turns, arms wrapping around him. "S'okay," he says, pressing a kiss to his forehead. That simple gesture, one that would have been so innocent even yesterday, suddenly holds new meaning. "Stay here as long as you want."

Tavros nodded, holding on tight for a while before sleep took him again, his grip going lax. They were safe, living how they wanted now, and nothing could change that.


End file.
